The True Lord of Storm's End
by The Plaid Slytherin
Summary: Stannis is allowed to keep what is his and everything changes. (post-Rebellion AU)


Written for the 2016 round of Chocolate Box on AO3.

* * *

"Stannis, tell me again why Robert's king now."

Stannis held in a sigh as he laced his doublet. He had told the tale so many times in the past few weeks that he almost believed the explanation himself. "Because Robert is the last remaining heir, as our grandmother was a Targaryen, the daughter of King Aegon V."

Renly shifted on the edge of Stannis' bed, lifting each foot in turn as he admired his new boots. "And I don't remember her?"

"No. She died when you were very small." Stannis stooped before the looking-glass and ran a hand over his hair.

"And Robert's the king."

"Yes."

"And you're Lord of Storm's End."

"Yes." Stannis straightened up, unable to keep the pride from giving his lips a slight turn. It felt like his just reward for having performed Robert's duties in his absence for so many years. He had not broken during the siege, although he had been near death himself by the end of it.

"And what am I?" Renly slid off the bed to a wobbly landing. Weeks with proper food had given him some of the liveliness he'd had before the siege, but he was still sluggish, especially with the long journey from Storm's End. They had arrived in the city at noon, and Renly had been too excited to take a nap before they were to meet Robert for supper.

"You are my heir, until I should have a son." He paused, satisfied that he looked fit to meet his royal brother. There was nothing he could do about how wan and skeletal he still looked, but at least they both had new clothes. "Now, come, we mustn't keep the king waiting."

They had been given quarters in Maegor's Holdfast, and he had to coax Renly to leave every tapestry and suit of armor they passed. He looked at them all, wide-eyed, asking Stannis if he knew the story behind each one. (Stannis knew the story behind none of them, but he vowed to find out later.)

"And who is that?" Robert exclaimed, when they were ushered into the king's solar. "It can't be Renly, who was so little last I saw him."

"Robert!" Renly ran forward and was caught, laughing, in a great bear hug. "The castle's full of dragon skulls."

"Aye, and slayed them all myself, I did." He set Renly down. "Stannis." Stannis braced for a comment about his ill appearance, but instead, Robert reached for his arm and clasped it. "Maester Cressen wrote that you were ill."

"He nearly died," Renly put in gravely, and for the first time, Stannis saw the worry in his eyes. He hadn't known Renly had been so aware of his condition which had followed the lifting of the siege. It still embarrassed him that he had hung on for nearly a year, and it had not been until he had proper food in him that he'd taken to his bed.

"It was not so dire," Stannis said quickly. "Would that I had been able to take part in the siege of Dragonstone."

"No, no." Robert waved a hand dismissively. "It was good that I sent Redwyne. It made him prove his loyalty and it at last made use of that bloody fleet he had blockading you." He turned for the table. "Sit, both of you. I want to take a meal with my brothers."

Stannis settled into his seat without another word, as supper was brought out. Across from him, Renly stared at the platters on the table. Even though it was just a small meal for the three of them, Stannis supposed it was more food than Renly remembered ever seeing at one time.

"Now," Robert said, once they had tucked into their lamprey pie. "I will need to begin filling my small council."

"I heard you named Lord Redwyne Master of Ships." Stannis wiped his mouth. "That is a good recognition for his service. And it keeps them close."

"Aye." Robert rubbed his chin. "There is still the question of what to do with Dragonstone."

"Why must you do anything with it? Keep it for your heir, as it always has been."

Robert looked at him curiously. "That's you, Stannis."

Stannis speared a bit of eel with his fork. "I was thinking of your son. You must have one—trueborn, I might add."

Robert sighed. "I don't want to get married, Stannis. Not with Lyanna gone."

"That isn't your choice to make. You must think of the realm now."

Robert frowned, then he sighed again and topped off his wine goblet. Stannis waved him away from refilling his own.

"I must have you on my council."

Stannis had not been expecting that, so little of use had he been, first trapped inside Storm's End, and then bedridden as a result of it. "In what capacity?"

"Can I be on the council?" Renly asked suddenly, pausing in pushing his onions around on his plate. Stannis did not blame him in the slightest.

"When you're older. One day I will have both of my brothers governing beside me." Robert paused and Stannis remembered that Ned Stark had gone north.

 _Did Robert offer him my council position?_ he wondered, but he dismissed the thought. _He is offering it to me now._ "I will serve in whatever capacity you need me."

"I will name you Master of Coin," Robert decided. "You've managed the accounts at Storm's End well enough."

 _Well enough while you were out whoring_ , Stannis thought, but he held his tongue. "Thank you, brother."

"No," Robert said, "thank _you_."

Stannis smiled behind his goblet.

The rest of the meal was… almost pleasant. Stannis had tried not to eat too much at any one time, as Maester Cressen had claimed that was the cause of his illness, but he had more than his fill tonight. The fire and the wine filled him with warmth and he even enjoyed Robert's company.

Whatever indignities he had to suffer, including bowing to Robert, he could bear them if he had Storm's End. Although he supposed he would not be returning to his seat for some time, if he was to be Master of Coin.

"What will we do with him?" Robert asked suddenly. Renly had lasted through just one bite of lemon cake; he was now asleep by his plate.

Stannis frowned. "Send him back to Storm's End, I would imagine. To Maester Cressen. He fell behind on lessons. I am afraid we were busy and he could not always concentrate." Throughout the siege, he had not let himself give too much thought to the future, but it was time to put all that behind them. "A fostering, perhaps, in a few years. Any lord would be lucky to have the king's brother."

"Aye," Robert said. "He would."

They were quiet. "But for now," Stannis said, standing, "He must be put to bed."

"I'll call for someone."

"No, I don't mind." Stannis extricated Renly from his chair and braced him against his shoulder. "Good night, Robert."

Robert rose, a slightly bemused smile on his face. "Good night, Stannis."

It was a long climb up to their rooms. He had misjudged the distance, his own tiredness, and the weight of a sleeping six-year-old. He managed to fumble Renly's bedchamber door open, and lay him on the bed before his legs gave out.

He sat on the edge of the bed, cursing his own weakness. At least he hadn't woken his brother. He pushed himself off the mattress once he had his breath.

"Stannis?"

Stannis sighed. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

Renly sat up. "I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Lie down, close your eyes, and you will be." Stannis began pulling off Renly's boots. "You'll be more comfortable if you undress."

Renly's fingers fumbled with his laces, and Stannis finished the job so it would go faster. When Renly was down to his shift, Stannis pulled the bedclothes over him. "Good night."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"You will find out in the morning. Now go to sleep." He turned for the door.

"Are you sending me away?"

Stannis froze. "Sending you away?"

"Are you sending me home, while you stay here?"

"You will be happier at Storm's End."

In the candlelight, he could see Renly's lower lip protruding. _Don't cry_ , he begged silently.

"I don't want to go without you."

Stannis sat back down on the end of the bed. "You will have Maester Cressen and Ser Cortnay. They will teach you everything you need to know." He paused. "I wish I could go. I should be at Storm's End as its lord, but Robert needs me here." He was now thinking of what it meant to be on the small council—how would he divide his time between the capital and Storm's End, even without Renly's upbringing to manage?

"But he doesn't need _me_ ," Renly said, in the perfect imitation of an unwanted child.

 _Manipulative little brat._ "I'm sure that's not why." He frowned. "Would you like to stay with me? I would be spending time here at the capital and time at home, but when I am here I will be busy."

"I won't bother you," said Renly seriously, though Stannis knew to take that with a generous handful of salt. "I'll be good and do everything you say."

Stannis stood. "I shall consider your terms. Good night."

"G'night."

By the time he closed the door, Renly was fast asleep. There would be much to arrange to manage this; he had known he would have to see to Renly's upbringing, but he had not imagined he would do so while managing the realm's finances as well. He tried to force the doubt from his mind. He would not say it wouldn't work until he had tried it.

As the months passed, Stannis carved out a routine for himself. He would have rather been at Storm's End than here in the stinking capital, but it was not so bad. Jon Arryn was a good man to work with, and the Targaryens had left the treasury well-supplied. His trial now would be getting Robert to accept his new plan for taxing whorehouses. Perhaps it would work if he framed it such that much of Robert's coin would be coming back to him.

The door to his solar opened and Renly poked his head in. "May I make my recitation now? If you're not busy." The last part tumbled out, coaching clear enough that Stannis nearly smiled.

"Not too busy." He dropped his quill and waved Renly in. "What are we having today?"

"The words and sigils of your lords bannermen. I've got them all now." His eyes were bright with triumph.

"Let's hear it then."

Stannis listened as Renly moved haltingly through the heraldry of each of the stormlords. "Very good," he said, when he'd finished. "That is the lot."

Renly slumped in relief.

"Next time, we will have the knightly houses."

"Yes," Renly said firmly. He hesitated a moment. "What are you doing?"

Stannis glanced down at the ledger. "Customs for the month."

Renly moved over to study the book upside down. "Is that what you do all day? Sums?" He was frowning with disappointment, as though having envisioned Stannis' work as something more exciting.

"Yes. Do you not like sums?"

"Not as much as the sigils. I like those best."

Stannis nodded. "When we are through the tax season, we will return to Storm's End, so I can meet with our bannermen, as is my duty as lord paramount." His doing so had been delayed by the Rebellion, and of course, he had dealt with all the lords already, when Robert had Storm's End. But it would be good to go home, at least for a few months.

"Can I come?"

"Of course. Those were our terms. And besides, you shall be one of them one day, so you must know them all."

Renly grinned. "And then will I have my own sigil?"

"You may have your own personal arms, yes." He reached for his quill and drew the ledger to him again.

Renly still stood before his desk, hands behind his back, as though if he were quiet enough, Stannis would forget he was there.

He set his quill down again. "What now?"

Renly shifted his weight from one foot to the other, giving great thought to what he was about to say. "You said you would find out about the dragons. Did you?"

Stannis leaned back in his chair and waved his hand at the one in front of his desk. "I did. Sit. I will tell you one history, and then you will go."

Renly scrambled into the chair and sat very still, hands folded. At least, Stannis supposed, this was educational.

At any rate, he was ahead of schedule. The rest could wait.


End file.
